Mission Complete
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Itachi returns from his 'mission,' only to bring news of the death of the Akatsuki. Sasuke wants an explanation, but gets distracted by his dobe. Naruto can't stop getting hurt. SasuNaru, minor ItaSasu. Rated for later chapters.  Beware of lime and incest
1. The Return of Itachi

"S-Sasu-ke!" Long, pale fingers gently touched their way down the young blonde's sides. Gently pulling on the hem of the male's shirt, the raven haired teen continued to press the sunshine of his life into the wall. "S-stop!" Uncontrollable laughter poured deliciously out of the demon vessel's mouth.

An evil grin spread across the prodigy's face, dark eyes lighting up in amusement. The Uchiha let a small chuckle escape his lips before removing his hands from his dobe's tanned body. Naruto doubled over, holding his stomach as he struggled to catch his breath. Even though his frienemy's hands weren't on him, small giggles sounded through the air. Sapphire blue orbs tried their hardest to give off an angry vibe while he glared at Sasuke. "Come on, dobe, you have to do better than that." The pale boy pulled a kunai out of his pouched laced skillfully around his white shorts. "We better get back to training so I can kick your sorry ass." Sasuke knew Naruto couldn't resist a little competition between the two.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto lunged in the air in order to get a decent blow at the Uchiha's head. Being as swift as ever, Sasuke easily dodged the attack, grabbing his offender's neck in the process. Now in a headlock, the blonde was helpless to anything Sasuke threw at him. "Damn it, let me go teme!" he squirmed, kicking his legs at the ground, his arms trying to pry his attacker's arms from his neck. His attempts were in vain.

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared before the two sparring teens. He sighed at the sight of Sasuke once again winning against Naruto. "Naruto, when will you learn?" Forgetting about the scene before him, the silver haired jounin turned to Sasuke. "It appears as though Itachi has returned to Konoha."

The heir to the Uchiha clan immediately dropped his teammate carelessly. His jaw dropped, nearly touching the ground, black eyes turning red from pure fury and hate. If possible, his skin became three shades paler than his normal vampire-esque complexion. "I-Itachi? Impossible… Where did you hear of this?" Sasuke's voice quivered with fear.

Kakashi's one visible eye twinkled with understanding. His pain is only normal. In fact, the jounin was surprised the raven hadn't exploded with anger. "He showed up at Tsunade's office this morning, saying something about returning from his mission." He paused, lazily doing a 360 to see if anyone was there to hear. "Something was said about the Akatsuki being dead. All of them."

It was Naruto's turn to gape at his perverted sensei. "The Akatsuki… Dead?"

Inside, the blonde was having a debate. Should he be happy that his hunters weren't after him? He was free- he should be grateful. Should he be angered because someone finally got them before he could get a hold of the bastards? His brain just couldn't grasp the concept of his newfound freedom. It's not everyday you get this kind of relief after all.

Sasuke, however, knew his emotions. He was pissed beyond belief. After all these years, who does Itachi think he is, waltzing back into Konahagakure? And what was that business about "completing his mission?" When he asked Kakashi, his only response was that Tsunade would explain it to them tomorrow morning, along with the rest of the rookie nine and Team Gai. With that, their hopeless sensei disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Naruto kicked at a small rock on the ground and mumbled incoherently. "Speak up, dobe," his best friend snapped coldly.

"I said, this fucking sucks!" The fox demon vessel yelled in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's only retort was a quiet "tch." He continued walking back to the Uchiha manner, praying Itachi hadn't returned there just yet. Turning around a bend, he took in the sight of his home, which was really a giant mansion. It was a shame he had it all to himself. _Maybe the dobe could come over and spice up my night… No! bad Sasuke! _The raven haired teen tried desperately to remove all thoughts of his precious dobe and focused on the dirt road beneath him.

Pulling his house key out of his pocket, Sasuke sighed. The wooden door pushed open with ease and he stepped cautiously inside.

"Long time no see, Otouto…" A deep, silky voice washed over the teen, causing goose bumps to pop out of his porcelain skin. Growling emitted from the boy's throat at the sight of his brother before him, in his house. Sharingan blazing, the young teen took in Itachi's black hair, neatly tied in a ponytail at the nap of his neck; the scars on either side of his nose casting shadows across his pale face in the dim candle light. The offending man stepped closer to the only member of his family left: at least now that Madara (AKA Tobi [Tobi's a good boy!]) was dead, along with every other Akatsuki member. A pale hand reached out, ghosting over Sasuke's cheek. "I missed you, Sasuke." Sincerity was swimming in his eyes.

"I didn't miss you, you fucking ass hole!" Sasuke hissed, swatting his older brother's hand from his face. "You think you can just come here like nothing ever happened?"

Itachi sighed deeply stepped closer to Sasuke. Fear and frustration were easily read in his younger brother's orbs. Without thinking twice, Itachi lifted his hand, pointing two fingers at Sasuke, and poked the poor boy in the forehead. Sasuke lost balance, arms flailing in the air as he went down. He landed on the wood floors, a thud echoing through the nearly vacant house.

The angered teen growled before pouncing on his niisan, knocking the man into the floor. He began punching the elder in the face relentlessly. Blood trailed down the older Uchiha's face, along with a few tears. Many drops of blood escaped from the many fresh wounds on Itachi's face as Sasuke stood up, happy with his masterpiece. For good measure, the teen kicked his brother in the stomach. Grinning peacefully, he made his way to his room on the second floor.

Exhausted, the raven plopped his head against his pillow, falling into the depths of sleep seconds later.


	2. Naruto's Nosebleed

Disclaimer:

Izzy: Itachi-sama! Guess what time it is!

Itachi: ...I hope it's not "movie" time. I don't need you mauling me right now.

Izzy: *Gawks* Silly goose, it's disclaimer time! *Glomps Itachi*

Sasuke: Izzy, get off of the bastard. Even he doesn't deserve your wrath.

Izzy: WHO ASKED YOU? Do you want me to write a lemon with you and Itachi?

Sasuke: *Quivers* You wouldn't...

Izzy: Just you wait...

Itachi and Sasuke: Izzy owns nothing!

Izzy: *Grins* Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

The annoying beeping of a completely outdated alarm awoke our most beloved blondie from his peaceful slumber- not to mention his 'wet' dreams about our fabulous raven haired teen. With his mole looking sleep hat, Naruto groggily stepped out of his smelly bed, arm stretched above his head. Tasting his horrible morning breath, he made his way to his cramped kitchen. The teen sighed as he tilted his head back to look at his incredibly high cabinets. He began his daily climb to reach his sacred Instant Ramen (in a cup!), using his tortured arms to push himself up against the cold marble of the counter.

Naruto smiled in content as he pulled out a shrimp flavored Ramen cup. Water ran steadily into the Styrofoam container until it reached the line toward the top. Wasting no time, he quickly stuck his meal into the microwave and nuked it for a few minutes.

_I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now… He's probably training. _"Just you wait, I'll beat you one day! Dattebayo!" BEEP BEEP BEEP! Yet another noisy beeping knocked the ball of energy out of his thoughts. As if in response, his stomach let out a loud growl. Happily, Naruto grabbed a fork and began shoveling the fried noodles into the gaping hole he calls a mouth.

After he was done with his food, Naruto leaned his back against his chair, sighing happily. Patting his full (and very satisfied) stomach, he casually glanced at the frog clock hanging on his wall.

_9:00, how lovely…Wait, NINE?_

_The dobe is late… Again. _Sasuke stood glaring at absolutely nothing. He was brooding, you could say- brooding because his precious blonde wasn't there to harass him.

"Ugh! Where is that idiot? He's late!" Pink hair bounced as Sakura stomped her foot, much like a four year old would do. (A/N: Sorry guys, it wouldn't be team 7 without her.) "And where is Kakashi? He's a jounin, he should be on time! Ugh!" The pink haired teen continued to stomp and yell as if she were a toddler, when suddenly the boisterous blonde made his appearance. "There you are! Where were you, baka?" Her green eyes bore into his sapphire orbs.

Naruto's hand subconsciously made its way to the back of his head, brushing against golden locks as his eyelids fluttered closed. A nervous laugh escaped his mouth. "Well… I kind of woke up a little late, Sakura-chan."

Livid, Sakura yelled in his face, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKA!" She then looked over to 'her' Sasuke, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. Before the Uchiha could so much as growl, the annoying pink haired girl latched herself onto his arm, clutching for dear life. Sasuke shook her off easily, moving a few yards away from her disturbing cooing. A cheeky grin made its way across Naruto's face as he took in the discomfort of his best friend.

Sounding off, Kakashi appeared to his three students in a puff of smoke. Sakura began her normal, excessive yelling, and Naruto started off on his complaining about his tardiness, whereas Sasuke leaned against a tree, peering at the Uzumaki from behind his black strands of hair. He really didn't want to deal with any of this crap, not after what happened last night, and for that matter, earlier that morning.

*FLASHBACK!* (A/N: Come on, it's not Naruto without a flashback, now is it?)

_ Sasuke rolled lazily out of bed, landing on the solid wood floors with a loud thump. Groaning, the raven shuffled out of his room and down the stairs to prepare a proper breakfast. At the bottom of the staircase, the deliciously familiar aroma of frying bacon and scrambling eggs drifted to his nose. With his stomach growling, the Uchiha heir raced to the kitchen, hoping to find his blonde making him breakfast, the most important meal of the day. _

_ "And what an important meal it would be…" He whispered to himself. _

_ However, when Sasuke reached the kitchen, he was deeply disappointed. A frown was set heavily in his face, his nose scrunched in displeasure. As he took in the sight of his older brother, hair tied back in his usual ponytail, was making breakfast for the teen. Itachi smiled at his younger relative (only relative, at that), eyes curving into happy crescents. _

_ "Good morning, otouto," his silky voice spoke to the boy, overtaking Sasuke's whole being. _

_ The young Uchiha's only response was a low growl. He grumpily stomped out of the manor and jumped through the trees, hurrying to the training grounds, even though he was an hour early. _

_ Itachi sighed as he watched his brother go. Wouldn't Sasuke at least give him a chance to explain himself? He was 100% positive the boy would understand, if only he'd listen. Of course, Itachi knew that his otouto was much too stubborn (and pissed) to even want to breathe the same air as him. _

_ The eldest Uchiha let those thoughts go as he began to chow down on his scrumptious, home cooked meal. Smiling pleasantly, he hummed a soft tune- something almost like 'Twinkle Twinkle."_

*END FLASHBACK!*

Sasuke sighed as he recalled the events that took place not so long ago, closing his eyes, hoping to forget everything about the past two days.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kakashi's booming voice yelled, shocking every living thing within five miles of Team 7. The raven took a moment to take in his surroundings. Naruto and Sakura were out of sight, leaving Kakshi-sensei and Sasuke alone. "I said, no training today. Tsunade wants to see you in her office, though." With that, Kakashi 'poof'ed once again.

Letting out another sigh, the curious raven darted through the forest, a bad feeling tickling his spine.

Naruto curled up in a tight ball on his bright green couch, eyes glancing around the oddly clean room. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. Not to his surprise, he found himself thinking of- you guessed it- Uchiha Sasuke. He seemed odd at the training grounds, Naruto thought. For a change, the raven was the one who wasn't paying attention to Kakashi-sensei. Also unusual, he seemed quite pissed off, even for an Uchiha. Granted, his Sharingan wasn't blazing, but still. The blond could practically feel the anger rising from the young, lean, hot body.

As he thought about the Uchiha's body, blood started dripping from his poor, innocent nose. Naruto thought about all the times he'd seen Sasuke without a shirt on. Without much clothing on his top half, one's eye could take in the finely chiseled six pack on Sasuke's chest, as well as his biceps and yummy triceps. And as the raven would move, Naruto could clearly see the toned muscles of a shinobi rippling under his pale skin. And, oh Kami, when the young teen was only in his boxers…

The horny, insanely bleeding blonde ran to the bathroom to get a towel. He pressed the cloth against his steadily gushing nose, applying lots of pressure- anything to stop that stupid nosebleed!

Just then, a knock sounded at his door. "Naruto?" came a soft whimper from outside his small house.

Curiosity overtaking the blonde, he shuffled his way to the front door and yanked it open. A deep blush sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, heat rising from his lower regions to his face. "Sasuke?"

* * *

Long chapter, for me at least, ne? Anyway, please review! Flames aren't very much appreciated, though... Sorry flamers!

Ja ne!


	3. Itachi is a Good Boy

Tsunade intertwined her fingers, her chin resting on top of her hands. Her green eyes looked deeply into the young boy's emotionless orbs. Nothing was said. Instead, silence filled the room uncomfortably, making the two ninja feel as if they were drowning in nothingness. Finally, the busty blonde sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Where the hell is he?" She growled out.

Sasuke looked at her confusedly. "Who else are we waiting for?" Subconsciously, he glanced around the Hokage's office.

A soft knocking came at the door. Tsunade gave a grunt in recognition. The door opened, a squeak rang out through the room, bouncing off of the dark green walls. Fuming, Sasuke turned to face the busty ninja. "You called me here for _him_?" He growled out the last word venomously. Both Itachi and Tsunade sighed, looking momentarily away from the young raven, allowing him a small opportunity to escape. Said boy thought about whooshing out of the room, but decided against it. "Alright, get on with it."

Nodding curtly, Itachi took his place next to his brother. He contemplated reaching a hand out to rest on Sasuke's shoulder, quickly dismissing the thought. Both Uchihas looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"Alright, Sasuke, first thing's first. Itachi was forced to kill your clan." The Fifth Hokage leaned forward, expecting to get an earful from the youngest in the room.

His face showed utter disbelief. Anger and confusion contorted his face. "You want me to believe that crap?" He slammed his clenched fists on the desk before him, getting to eye level with his boss, so to speak. "What exactly do you mean he was 'forced' to kill the clan?" He'd calmed down a tiny bit by the end of his last sentence.

"It was my mission as a part of the ANBU." Itachi's silky voice startled his company. Red eyes stare into another set of familiar ruby eyes. "I had no choice in the matter, otouto."

The pissed raven shook his head in apparent disgust. "I suppose joining the Akatsuki was also a part of your 'mission?'" Itachi nodded solemnly. "So… You had to kill the Akatsuki, too?" Once again, Itachi nodded.

Tsunade spoke up. "He even had to kill Uchiha Madara." She looked expectantly at the younger boy.

As she'd hoped, he asked, "U-Uchiha Ma-Madara? You mean, there was another one of us?" His jaw was dropped to the floor, small tears gathering at the corners of his fading red eyes.

"Yes. He wasn't spared simply because he helped to found the Akatsuki, or so we were told," Itachi explained. Against his previous thoughts, he reached out to rest a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. Sasuke let a shining tear slip, streaking down his splotchy face. Angrily raising an arm, he wiped away any other stray tears.

Before anyone could say anything, the young Uchiha dashed out of the room through the open window. Without letting another damned tear escape, he pushed himself through emerald foliage. A myriad of thoughts swirled through his mind like a whirlpool. For the moment, he pushed everything aside as he made his way to the only place he could think of that might be able to help him in this situation: Naruto's.

Shaking uncontrollably, letting the tears fall freely. Why should he have to hide himself from his best friend? His knuckles lightly tapped at the door as he pitifully whimpered, "Naruto?"

Golden locks were the first thing he saw. Next was the brilliant sea blue of his (one sided) lover's gorgeous orbs. Looking a little further down, he saw a crimson blush on his cheeks. In the Uzumaki's hands was a bloodied towel. "Sasuke?" He blinked a few times, just to make sure it was really his usually stoic best friend standing before him with tears running down his face, a sad, lonely stare of a lost puppy visible in his black orbs. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Another whimper was his only response. Completely out of no where, Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's thin waist, sobbing into his shirt, staining it no doubt. The blonde gripped Sasuke in a tight embrace before leading him inside. He sat the poor, weeping boy on the couch, hustling to the kitchen to make some green tea. When the kettle squealed, he placed pouches in mugs before pouring boiling hot water into the decorated containers. Rushing into the living room, the clumsy boy managed to spill a little bit of the HOT tea on his toes. Not caring about his welfare, but rather his friend's, he ignored the searing pain and pulled Sasuke's close to him. Soft, black locks were threaded around the demon vessel's fingers and he cooed at the boy to "Calm down, it will be fine" and "Sush, it'll be over soon."

The raven boy finally calmed his breathing down a little bit, salt water no longer running down his pale face. He reached out a cold hand to grasp onto his friend's, grateful for the willingness of Naruto. "It won't be over soon. Itachi's back for good."


	4. Guardian Angel

Author's Note: This is an extremely LONG chapter! It's over half of what has already been written. I'm just so excited about how well this story is going to far! I can't stop writing this one! Please review! It makes me want to write even more than I already do :)

Disclaimer: ...Do I really have to repeat myself? It's painful!

I own nothing... As always... Now if you don't excuse me, I'm just going to go in the corner and cry now. SHAME ON Y'ALL!

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to think. He'd heard that Itachi was back, but thought that it was to give the Hokage a message. Momentarily forgetting about his own thoughts and worries, he gently patted his friend's back "Why?" he mustered up.

The sorrowful raven locked his eyes with Naruto's sky blue eyes, allowing another tear to spill from his obsidian eyes. Taking a deep breath, he explained about how Itachi had to kill his clan, and the Akatsuki, and everything. He even took the time to tell his best friend about how he feels about all of that. "He was just gone! He killed my family, then he left and now he's back!" Confusion passed over his face. "Naruto, what do I do?"

The blonde shinobi looked thoughtfully at the boy now lying in his lap. Itachi was back… Forever? Even he knew that Sasuke couldn't handle that, not on his own- and that was saying something. Sasuke never was the dependent type, and he never would be. Once again, Naruto thread his fingers in the blackness of his unknown lover's locks. "If you want… You could stay here… With me…" All the while, the ball of sunshine was hesitant, and, most of all, nervous. After all, this was Uchiha Sasuke. No one, not even Naruto, knew what he would say.

Said raven merely looked at the poor, nervous genin with a hopeful grin. "Really?" More tears escaped, cascading down his porcelain cheeks. Staying with Naruto meant 24/7 access to the unsuspecting blonde. It was a total excuse to walk around half naked, to touch Naruto, and to talk excessively to the ray of sunshine- not to mention the nightly sessions of molestation that were bound to happen.

Sasuke's thoughts wandered to the idea of his long, pale fingers sliding up and down the tan sides of his soon-to-be boyfriend, his pink lips mashing deliciously onto that pouty mouth. A snapping sound knocked him out of his wet day dreams. Crimson splashed across his face as he realized it was Naruto who was trying to get his well deserved attention. "What?" he growled unintentionally.

Naruto looked taken aback, shrinking away from the raven haired teen. "So do you want to…?" His voice trailed off.

Saying nothing, Sasuke leaned closer to the blonde sitting extremely close to him. He lifted a calloused hand to Naruto's cheek, caressing the skin. Tentatively, the Uchiha leaned in, hot, moist breath tickling the demon-vessel's very tan skin. Without any more of a warning, Sasuke crushed his lips to the blonde's.

Naruto went stiff, frozen in his skin. Conflicting thoughts swirled in his head. Suddenly, he felt his 'friend' applying more pressure to his already bruised lips. Remembering his predicament, the blonde carefully pushed back on the soft lips latched onto his own. Sasuke was grateful for his compliance, but it wasn't enough to fully satisfy the selfish boy. Taking a risk, the raven slipped his tongue out of his mouth, gliding the slimy muscle along the blonde's lips, asking for access. Naruto flinched as he felt another's saliva, but parted his lips for him.

Smirking into the kiss, Sasuke expertly explored every crevice of the vessel's mouth, mapping out the hot cavern. He coaxed Naruto into joining his wet muscle as he lightly massaged his tongue. Naruto took the hint, battling Sasuke's tongue with his own. Their battle of dominance was soon over, since Sasuke, being an Uchiha, hated to lose. Proud with his work so far, said raven confidently slipped a cold hand under Naruto's black shirt, toying with one of his chocolate colored nipples.

A moan traveled from the blonde's mouth and into Sasuke's, creating a delicious vibration to pass between the two extremely hormonal boys.

"Sa-ah-Sas-uke… S-stop…" Naruto choked out.

Once again, Sasuke smirked from ear to ear. "You tell me to stop… Yet your body tells me otherwise. Or is that just a ruler in your pocket?"

Deep red covered Naruto's face. He shoved the also extremely "happy" boy off of him, pouting. But Sasuke didn't take no for an answer.

As seductive as ever, the dejected raven skillfully stuck a hand down the pouting boy's pants, startling a gasp out of his delectable mouth. He quickly bit down on his tongue in order to hold back a moan as Sasuke began painfully slowly pumping his member.

Loud knocking startled both boys, Sasuke quickly removing his hand from Naruto's pants. Grumbling and pouting once again, the Uzumaki opened his front door, revealing an emotionless Itachi, a scowl planted on his pale face. "Um, hi… What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's ears perked up as he heard Naruto's hesitant voice. He straightened his back, trying to get a glance at whoever was at the door. When his attempts ended in vain, he slumped back against the couch, scowling at absolutely nothing.

Itachi continued glaring daggers at the shaking blonde in front of him. "I know he's here."

Naruto laughed nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Who are you talking about? I'm the only one here!" He grinned cheekily.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." Without waiting for an answer, the eldest Uchiha shoved his way past the blonde genin, which wasn't hard, considering their size and strength differences. He reached the living room in no time, glaring at Sasuke, who was glaring just as forcefully back. "You should know better than to run away, Sasuke."

The youngest Uchiha pushed himself off of the couch, yelling angrily, "What are you going to do about it? You ran away all those years ago, you hypocrite!" He growled furiously, wishing he were any place but with his so called brother.

The long haired Uchiha sighed desperately, searching for something soothing, reassuring, to say. "I only did those things because I love you, otouto." To prove his point, he pulled Sasuke into a right embrace.

Sasuke struggled against Itachi's inhumanly strong grip. No matter how much he pushed or shoved, kicked out punched, his grip wouldn't release its hold on him. He sighed before hesitantly wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. For the umpteenth time that day, he let the tears fall like waterfalls from his eyes. "Don't ever leave me again, nii-san… Please…"

"I won't," Itachi stated, concern slipping into his voice. "I promise."

Naruto, forgotten in the background, let a sliver droplet of water slip down his own cheek. It was so touching, the sight before him. He'd never seen Sasuke, his best friend in the whole world, so emotional. But he wasn't just crying because of the reunion of the two brothers. There was an harsh tug at his heart when he realized that he would never have a reunion like that for himself.

Letting the flames of anger overtake his being, Naruto stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door, plopping face down onto his unmade bed. Salty tears streamed down his face at an unimaginable rate, staining his pillow and his comforter, as well as his sheets.

*FLASH BACK!*

_A tall, angry woman stared down at the vulnerable five year old. Many other pissed off adults stood around, watching the young blonde with eyes of monsters. "You will never have a family! You won't ever have any friends! No one wants you here! Just kill yourself already! __**No one wants you here, demon!**__" she angrily yelled, piercing the boy's ears and his heart. _

_ Everybody said the same thing. They all said he was just a demon about to slaughter the whole village; that he was just a nuisance; that no one wanted him; that he was better off dead. That is, everyone except one scar nosed teacher. _

_ The boy's sensei laughed, eyes closed in bliss. "Don't listen to them Naruto, they don't know what they're talking about." Iruka patted the boy's back kindly before cooing more reassuring things to the blonde. _

_ The demon-vessel nodded, fully encouraged. "You're right, Iruka-sensei! They'll all see! I'm going to be the Fifth Hokage! Dattebayo!" He punched his fist in the air, his signature cheeky grin taking its hold on the blonde's face. _

_ Inside, though, the demon vessel knew those people were right. He was nothing, nor would he ever be anything. He knew his hopes of becoming Hokage were futile, pointless. Thinking that exact thing, he set out to the end of the training grounds, where a cliff was set over 100 meters above the next level of land. Spreading his arms wide, he was about to jump, knees bent and all. His eyes fluttered closed as he propelled himself off of the dirt below his feet. Before he could fall, strong arms wrapped around his waist. Those arms pulled him back to Earth. _

_ He landed on his savior, head resting on the boy's chest. The demon vessel took a good look at his guardian angel, the one who'd saved him from killing both himself and Kyuubi. _

_ Black, spiky hair framed a pale, almost white face. Black eyes stare, concerned, into the vessel's. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts, as well as some kind of arm guard on both of his forearms. _

_ The blonde knew exactly who it was. All the girls ogled over him at school. All the teachers, and even most civilians, praised him for being some sort of prodigy, all because of the clan he was from. _

_ It was none other than the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. _

*END FLASHBACK*

As he thought about his first real encounter with Sasuke, his best friend and guardian angel, more tears cascaded down his face. Since Itachi was back, was Sasuke going to leave him, not live with him? He couldn't handle the rejection, not after the heavy make out session he'd shared with the raven just minutes before. Those kisses had to mean he wanted to stay, right? But since his brother turned out to be all goody-goody, he was going to dump friend for family, no doubt.

Loud knocking came from outside his door. Naruto grunted, allowing whoever wanted in access. As he'd expected, the image of his dreams appeared before him. Sasuke saw the trails of tears on his lover's face, a grim expression settling into his face. The raven sat on Naruto's bed, stroking his hair soothingly. "What's wrong, dobe?" Said blonde didn't open his mouth, but only shook his head. Why, Sasuke wasn't sure. He knew that his normally bubbly blonde was beat up about something. Again, he asked what was wrong with him. Still no response. So, he pulled the pitiful boy into his lap, rubbing his back.

Naruto mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, expression lifting at his willingness to respond.

"Don't call me dobe, teme. I asked you… If you still want to live with me…" the blonde muttered once again.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. "I'm going to stay with Itachi, at least for now." Naruto's head dropped as well as a few tears. (A/N: what the hell is up with these two and crying? Damn!) A pale finger pushed the tanned face to meet Sasuke's caring gaze. "I love you."

* * *

Uber long, ne? Reviews greatly appreciated!

Ja ne!


	5. Sneaky 'Tachi!

**Disclaimer: Izzy owns nothing! Except for Itachi… He's my BAAAAABY! **

**A/N: Thankies to you who reviewed! I really appreciate them. They make me want to write more. I mean, when people tell you that they like something, you'd like to make them happy! So I hope this story makes all of you very very happy :3**

**Warning: Contains strong yaoi. (For those of you that don't know what that means- first of all, is this your first time on this site? Secondly, it means MxM, or boy on boy action!) Also in this chapter is some incest. Not a whole lot… Just read and find out!

* * *

**

**Recap: **_Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. "I'm going to stay with Itachi, at least for now." Naruto's head dropped as well as a few tears. A pale finger pushed the tanned face to meet Sasuke's caring gaze. "I love you."

* * *

_

Blue locked with deep obsidian as the young blonde sat there, frozen in shock. A myriad of thoughts swirled around in his busy mind. Deep in his heart, he'd always known Sasuke took a special liking to him, but _love? _Even though it's only four letters and one syllable, love is a big word. To thirteen year olds, saying that they loved someone was like the Titanic sinking. It's not every day someone that young hears those words. "S-S-Sasuke, do you really mean that?" Endless sapphire orbs searched for that look, that special emotion, in those normally emotionless eyes.

The raven haired teen only sighed in frustration, shaking his head in disappointment. "Dobe, of course I love you!" He yelled a bit louder and harsher than he'd intended. When the blonde began shaking, Sasuke sat back down next to the blonde. He rubbed his back apologetically. "Naruto… Do you love me?"

Naruto opened his mouth, sucking in a deep breath, as if he were about to speak. However, a certain long-haired, half blind, and uber pissed Uchiha interrupted the speech he'd had ready in his mind. Allowing a small growl to rise from his throat, Itachi roughly grabbed his brother by the arm. He yanked the poor boy away from the offending blonde, glaring that infamous Uchiha death glare. Both Sasuke and Naruto gave the angered man a questioning look. Itachi, realizing that the boys were indeed _not _fighting, set Sasuke back on the bed. "I heard yelling," was his only explanation.

"That doesn't mean you can just barge into my room! Get out!" Furiously scowling, Naruto stood in his fighting stance, kunai gripped tightly in his hand.

Something that sounded like laughter flitted from the elder Uchiha. To the pissed off blonde, it didn't seem like laughter. It was too cold, too plain. Itachi lifted his hands in surrender, eyes curved in smiling crescents. "I didn't come here to fight. I only wish to take my brother." He motioned to Sasuke for the younger to follow his brother.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, then at Naruto. "Itachi, I need to talk to Naruto," he said, hoping his nii-san would take the hint and leave- which of course was of no avail. "Alone." Itachi squinted his eyes dangerously, giving his relative a warning that he'd best be home before dark… Or else. (**A/N: Or else… DUN DUN DUN! He shall feel the wrath of Itachi's magical eye jutsu!) **He finally took the hint and, regretfully, left the two young teens alone.

That's not to say he actually left the house. No, of course not. Instead, he leaned against the wooden door so he could listen in to what his otouto and his little blonde friend were talking about. Itachi cared for his brother, believe it or not, and wanted to know what was going on in the mini-him's head.

Naruto calmly sat back down on his bed, relishing in the soft feel of his comforter. With his thoughts now cleared, he began, "Sasuke, I do-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the young Uchiha had tackled the poor boy. A hand was firmly clasped around Naruto's supple pink lips so that the dobe couldn't speak. The blonde squirmed in his lover's arms, mumbling incoherently. Sasuke leaned into the squirming shinobi so that his hot breath tickled his ear. "Itachi is right outside that door."

Finding his inner strength, Naruto shoved the raven off of him and crossed his arms across his chest in a very immature fashion. He glared dangerously at the door. His gaze was so intense, Sasuke thought it would burst into flames.

Not wanting Itachi to realize they knew where he was, Sasuke quickly kneeled in front of Naruto and asked, "Now what were you telling me about Sakura?" The blonde only switched his heavy glare to his lover in front of him. Oh so silently, the raven winked and pointed a thumb in the direction of the door.

The blonde grinned from ear to ear and gave his lover a thumb's up. "Well you know, she's just so… So Sakura. I can't help myself."

Even though he knew those words were just to fool Itachi, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like a hot knife had stabbed him repeatedly in the heart. Fake or not, his boyfriend shouldn't be talking about someone, let alone a _girl, _like that. He'd made his choice on the matter as he spoke, "Yeah, it's too bad she'll never like you, dobe." All the while, the raven looked into Naruto's eyes passionately. He hadn't noticed that he'd been scooting closer and closer to the genin inch by inch until he was just centimeters from the boy shaking under his intense gaze.

Running out of false words, Naruto just exclaimed, "Teme! Don't call me a dobe!" Without further hesitation, he planted a chaste yet firm kiss on Sasuke's lips before quickly pushing himself off of the floor, much to the Uchiha's dismay. Naruto made his way to the door, roughly yanking it open. A confused Itachi tumbled through the doorway and landed at the wannabe Hokage's feet.

Itachi cleared his throat as he swiftly stood on his own two feet. He wiped away nonexistent lint from his black shirt. "Sasuke." With that, he fluidly walked out of the room.

Sasuke, grateful for the lack of his older brother's presence, planted a passionate kiss on Naruto's plump lips. He pulled away hesitantly, winking at the flushed boy before him. "Later, dobe."

After Sasuke slammed his bedroom door, Naruto stare into space. "But… I didn't get the chance to tell you that I love you, too…"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Is everyone happy? Drop a review to help me out! Constructive criticism welcome! :3**

**Naruto: Why do I always have to be the emotional mess?**

**Izzy: BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Sasuke: He has a point. I'm always the hard ass, and he's the softie. A little change would be nice.**

**Izzy: ...Don't make me sick Itachi's magic eye justu on you! Isn't that right, 'Tachi?**

**Itachi: MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! You wanna go, little brother?**

**Sasuke: *quivers in fear* Sorry Izzy-sama!**

**Please excuse any OOCness in the story!**

**Thankies! Ja ne!  
**


	6. A Warning

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get out! I just started school, and I got quite a few one shot requests, so I didn't have much time for this story. I'm so excited about it though! I hope you guys have liked it so far. I really appreciate the reviews, but I mean, I'd like a few more :3 just a thought…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto! If I did, why would I be writing silly little FanFiction stories when I should be updating the little blonde's life story? I mean, come on. Use common sense. I do not make money off of this story or any other stories… Duh. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! This is yaoi, boyxboy, gay, slash, however you want to put it. That means boy on boy action. Don't like, don't read. Seriously. This story contains some incest (I don't really like it, usually, but SasuIta is so… Yummy!). Once again, don't like, don't read. Flames NOT appreciated.

* * *

**

**Recap: **_Sasuke, grateful for the lack of his older brother's presence, planted a passionate kiss on Naruto's plump lips. He pulled away hesitantly, winking at the flushed boy before him. "Later, dobe." _

_ After Sasuke slammed his bedroom door, Naruto stare into space. "But… I didn't get the chance to tell you that I love you, too…"

* * *

_

Naruto sat flabbergasted on the hard wood floors of his bedroom. He'd run through the events of the past hour trying to believe it was all true. Uchiha Sasuke, his long time rival and closest friend, told him he loved him. Uchiha Sasuke, total heart breaker and cold bastard, _made out _with the young blonde. Uchiha Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi, had come back and was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Even through the kissing and the sweet whispers, the hardest thing for Naruto to grasp was why Itachi was listening in on what he and Sasuke were talking about.

_Maybe Itachi is out to get me, since I'm a jinchuriki. Or maybe he's going to kill Sasuke and needs some personal information to torture him! _Similar thoughts were prominent in the Kyuubi vessel's mind. As a last resort to his rather illogical logic, he murmured to himself, "Maybe Itachi has a weird crush on Sasuke and doesn't want me and him alone!" Immediately after the thought crossed his mind, he burst out laughing. _Like Itachi has enough emotion to like someone, especially a cold hearted bastard like Sasuke! _

Still chuckling, Naruto made his way to his bed and yanked the sheets back. He stared at the ceiling with sleep-filled blue eyes. Unbeknownst to Naruto, ruby red eyes watched him predatorily from his window sill. Once the blonde was deep in sleep with his breath coming in and out in slow, even paces, the shadowy figure crept to the occupied bed with the stealth of an advanced ninja.

His chakra controlled and breathing nearly silent, the raven haired male gently picked up the blonde teen bridal style before darting out of the window at the speed of light. While the two bounced through the trees of Konoha, Naruto stayed sound asleep in his kidnapper's arms. Wind whistled past the two shinobi as they continued through the lush forests of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sounds of crickets and the occasional chirp of a bird could be heard, but only by the tall, languid raven haired male that held his prey captive in his arms. A sinister giggle escaped the elder's mouth before he dropped out of the trees. He began walking to his house, which was really more like a mansion. Fit to hold over twenty people at least, the gated estate was only occupied by two people; himself, and his brother.

The Uchiha sniggered as Naruto snuggled closer to his chest, mumbling things incoherently. The iron gate ahead of him was left open just a bit as he had left it before he went to get his 'prey.' He smirked at the thought of Naruto really being his prey as he silently made his way to his bedroom window. Holding onto Naruto with his whole life, the Uchiha jumped to the sill, grasping onto the bottom of the window. In one swift movement, he shut the window and swooped down to his king sized bed.

Naruto landed softly on the bed and began to stir. His eyelids fluttered a few times before he realized that he was, indeed, not in his own room or his own bed. He didn't know where he was, and that sent a million bells off in his head. Before he could sit up and take a good look around, his kidnapper straddled his hips and cupped his mouth with a pale hand. Sharingan eyes flared with amusement as the blonde struggled to get out of the Uchiha's strong grip.

Pearly white teeth seemed to glow in the dim moonlight cast through the window. Itachi smirked with a glint of danger swimming in his eyes. His free hand trailed down Naruto's scarred cheek tenderly. "Now, now, Naruto, we wouldn't want to wake up Sasuke, now would we?" Itachi shushed the boy.

Naruto, however, thought that waking Sasuke up would be the best option. After all, Sasuke could go all ape shit on Itachi and get the bastard off of him. The angered blonde continued to struggle for a while. After he brushed Itachi's groin with his own, creating delicious friction he didn't want (at least not with Itachi of all people), he stopped squirming. The eldest Uchiha realized that Naruto was done trying to escape and released his mouth. The blonde beneath him panted harshly, trying to get the fresh air blocked by Itachi's cold, pale hand. "What are you going to do to me?" He managed between gasps.

Raven locks swished this way and that as Itachi let out a few low chuckles. He bent down next to Naruto's ear so that his hot breath tickled the little hairs that grew there. "I'm going to warn you… Sasuke is _mine. _Stay away from him if you know what's good for you." His voice was firm and sent shivers of fear up the blonde ninja's spine. "Sasuke won't find out about this little 'meeting,' _right_, Uzumaki Naruto?" he added as an after thought.

Naruto gulped and nodded his head with vigor. Itachi got up from his awkward position on the poor, flushed teen's hips. Questioning him, Naruto opened the window hesitantly. When the Uchiha nodded his head curtly, the blonde made his way back to his safe, cozy home.

_So Itachi does have a thing for Sasuke. That's just gross! Besides, Sasuke said he loves me, right? There's no way he'll leave me for his aniki. Then again… He did take back his agreement to living with me so he could live with that creeper he calls a brother. _

Naruto sighed as he crawled back under his comforting, familiar sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he passed out in a deep slumber.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I honestly have no plots for any of my stories, so this chapter was written as a spur of the moment thing. At first I wasn't even sure if his kidnapper should be Sasuke for a "night of fun," or if Itachi should've done what he did. I'm happy with the choice I made. Ne, aren't y'all? **

**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! It's not super short! I've been trying to work on the length of my chapters/stories since I hate it when I read a super short chapter, so I'm sure y'all do too. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Send me a message if you felt offended by this story or if you have any general problems with what I wrote. Please no flames. Thankies!**

**Ja ne, **

**Izzy :3**


	7. Sexy Wake Up Call

**Author's Note: Next chappie up! This one is pretty long, at least for me! **

**WARNING: There is serious incest in this chapter. Graphic lemon (but not really…). This is definitely rated M, people. Don't like, please don't read. Yaoi all the way through. **

**Reviews appreciated! Flames… Not so much.**

**Recap: **_So Itachi does have a thing for Sasuke. That's just gross! Besides, Sasuke said he loves me, right? There's no way he'll leave me for his aniki. Then again… He did take back his agreement to living with me so he could live with that creeper he calls a brother. _

_Naruto sighed as he crawled back under his comforting, familiar sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he passed out in a deep slumber. _

Sunshine poured through the cracks in the blinds hung over one of the many windows in his house. He lifted his arms in an early-morning stretch and yawned loudly. Sighing, he got out of bed and sauntered to the bathroom down the hall. On his journey, he ran into something solid. His black orbs met those of his older brother as he looked up at the person he'd run into. A small blush crept onto his face. He muttered a, "Sorry," before scampering (A/N: yes, Uchiha Sasuke scampered!) to his previous destination.

Naruto grumbled as the felt more than saw the morning glow of the sun through his eyelids. He rolled over, efficiently knocking himself onto the hard ground of his cramped home. The blonde groaned sleepily.

He made his way down the stairs so he could get his not-so-healthy breakfast that consisted of Instant Ramen in a cup. Once finished with his daily climb, he presumed his morning routine and microwaved his food with impatience.

Sasuke trotted down the two flights of stairs, taking the steps two at a time. His feet carried him to the kitchen, where he picked up a bowl out of the cabinet, some milk out of the fridge, and a box of cereal out of the pantry. The white milk splashed onto the round rings of cereal, reminding him of a part of his very _erotic _dream from the night before. Heat rushed to his lower regions, even when the raven willed his "problem" away.

Hesitantly, Sasuke picked up his breakfast and sat at the table. In his head, he was hoping and praying to whoever was listening that Itachi wouldn't choose that embarrassing moment to walk in and see his little brother and his not-so-little problem in his pants. With a final glance around the kitchen, he began wolfing down his petty bowl of cereal so he could take a cold shower and still make it to training on time.

Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi walked into the kitchen at the beginning of his outoto's growing problem. He quickly left the room to save his brother from dying of embarrassment. No one wanted to deal with that kind of torture—even the eldest Uchiha knew that.

In his room waiting for Sasuke to leave for training, Itachi recalled the previous night's event and chuckled. The innocent and frightened look Naruto gave him as he climbed on top of him was priceless. It was the exact meaning of "deer caught in the headlights" look. That wide eyed stare fit the blonde, Itachi noticed.

He shook away any thoughts of the demon vessel. Sasuke was the next thing to pop into his head. His toned chest, his dark blue hair, the way he walked with that air of complete confidence; it what made him so damn attractive to Itachi. Sasuke was everything Itachi wished he could have been at that age. Instead, he spent his youth training, training, and trying to succeed everyone else his age. He sighed at the memories of his lost childhood.

Not wanting to dwell on his past, Itachi got up from his bed and made his way gracefully down the stairs. The scene he stumbled upon once reaching the kitchen sent a million naughty thoughts into his 19 year old head.

There he was, the desires of his most erotic fantasies, bent over the table so his bare stomach was pressed against the wood. His firm ass was stuck up in the air, wiggling about as Sasuke tried to grasp whatever it was he was looking for. Groans of disappointment flew out of the young Uchiha's mouth. Those sounds transferred into moans of pleasure and delight as the sound waves passed through Itachi's ears.

With lightning speed only Itachi could achieve, he draped his body over Sasuke's. He had to stand on his tip-toes, however, in order to keep balance.

Hot breath tickled Sasuke's exposed ear, sending shivers down his spine. A body was pressed flush against his, the heat radiating off of the source. Soft locks brushed against the back of his neck. He felt someone's (very erect) groin prodding into his ass. Everything combined was too much for the Uchiha to handle by himself. For the second time that day, heat flowed into his nether regions, making his erection just as hard as the one pressing into his butt cheeks.

"You look so sexy with your ass in the air… Although I'd much rather pound into it with my long, hard cock…" His teasing words were punctuated by a rubbing of his groin into Sasuke's ass, sweet friction making him harder, if it were possible.

Sasuke let out an involuntary moan. He bit his tongue to keep more delectable sounds from pouring out of his mouth as Itachi continued to tease him through multiple layers of clothing. Something lightly brushed against his erection. He hissed as Itachi wrapped his hand around the weeping cock and began pumping furiously. Still Sasuke tried to hold back his moans.

"I want to hear you, Sasuke," Itachi whispered in his ear, more hot breath sending wonderful sensations throughout the younger's body.

Said raven shook his head stubbornly, biting down harder on his tongue. Metallic blood was tasted in his mouth as he clenched his jaw. Itachi pumped on, applying pressure to Sasuke's ass when he found necessary. With a few more pumps of his fist, Sasuke came violently into his hand with a throaty scream.

Itachi let his hand linger on Sasuke's cock for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away. He smirked at his younger brother and received a glare in response. "That was only round one, outoto." With those words, he glided out of the room fluidly, ignoring the daggers that were stared into his back by Sasuke.

On his way to the training grounds, Naruto passed by the Uchiha mansion and decided to drop by for a quick visit. He even thought about (maybe) asking Sasuke to walk with him to training. That is, if Sasuke hadn't already left. The raven had a knack for being early.

When he opened the wrought iron gate, he heard a loud scream erupt from the building ahead of him. He sprinted to the door, not bothering to knock before he entered. A few rooms away from the entrance he could hear panting. Being unusually quite, he continued his jog to the kitchen.

Sasuke lay across the dining table, sprawled on his back. His shorts looked as if they were wet. The musk scent of sweat and the familiar after glow of sex swirled through the air.

Obsidian eyes turned to meet blue orbs filled with curiosity. Deep crimson splashed across the Uchiha's face as he sat up, facing away from the blonde. His head was drooped from shame and embarrassment. It's not everyday your brother molests you, only for your boyfriend to walk in while you were still covered in your own cum.

Naruto still wasn't sure what was going on, nor was he sure he really wanted to find out. Pushing his fears of the worst case scenarios out of his mind, he made his way over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. At his touch, Sasuke flinched slightly, but soon eased into the light grip. "What happened, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with concern.

Black locked with blue. Sasuke was searching for something in Naruto's eyes; for what, he wasn't sure. He wanted to see something there. And he did. Concern and kindness were swimming in the endless blue of his lover's eyes. He tried to give a gentle smile, failing miserably. Before he spoke, he had to look away from the fateful gaze of his boyfriend. "Itachi… Touched… Me…"

**Author's Note: :O Like I've said before, my stories are pretty much plotless. But I have thought up the next couple of chapters' happenings! I'm really satisfied with how this chapter turned out. It's nice and long, plus has some nice incest/yaoi in it. It's a shame it's only a hand job, but I didn't want to take it too far on the first round. **

**Please please please review! I'll give you hugs! :3**


	8. I Love You, Sasuke

**Author's Note: Thank y'all so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate them. I've gotten quite a few of you to add me to your favorite authors, this story to your favorite stories, and add this story to your alert list. Thank y'all so much for your support! **

**Disclaimer: Izzy owns nothing… Now I'll just go cut myself now.**

**Warning: There was major incest in the last chapter, but this one isn't as incest-y. However this whole thing is yaoi, boy on boy, gay, blahdy blah you get the point right? Don't like don't read. **

**Reviews appreciated! Flames… not so much.

* * *

**

**Recap: **_Black locked with blue. Sasuke was searching for something in Naruto's eyes; for what, he wasn't sure. He wanted to see something there. And he did. Concern and kindness were swimming in the endless blue of his lover's eyes. He tried to give a gentle smile, failing miserably. Before he spoke, he had to look away from the fateful gaze of his boyfriend. "Itachi… Touched… Me…"

* * *

_

Naruto stared wide eyed at his boyfriend, his mouth resembling a fish's. He gave a cautious glance around the room before whispering, "How did he touch you?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, tears burning his eyes. "H-he…" he trailed off. Silver droplets of salty water began pouring vigorously down the pale cheeks of the Uchiha. Snot ran down his nose and he was hiccupping continuously. A worried expression passed Naruto's face, so he wrapped Sasuke in his arms protectively. They embraced until Sasuke calmed down a bit, his breathing still unsteady. "Itachi… jerked me off, Naruto!" A lone tear traveled down the porcelain-smooth skin of his nearly white cheek. The upset raven snuggled closer to the warm and inviting chest of his boyfriend.

The blonde chuckled. "I've never seen you cry before, Sasuke." Naruto looked down at the pitiful ninja and pulled his head closer to his so that their lips could connect at the perfect angle. For the first time, Naruto dominated the situation and licked Sasuke's bottom lip questioningly. A moan spurted out of the raven's mouth, allowing Naruto to shove his tongue into the hot cavern before him. As he explored Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, the Kyuubi-vessel trailed his calloused hands up the blue shirt of his boyfriend. His fingers rested on a pink nipple and pinched, teasing the raven into complete submission. More delicious moans spilled out of Sasuke's mouth, music to Naruto's ears. Realizing the mistake he'd made by allowing his cute uke to take control of their actions, Sasuke flipped Naruto over so that the raven was straddling the blonde's hips, their growing erections pressing against each other. Marvelous fiction ensued as the seme in this situation rubbed his groin against Naruto's teasingly. Naruto called out Sasuke's name. A hand clamped over Naruto's mouth as Sasuke noticed that they were still on the kitchen table.

He picked his dobe up bridal style and made his way for his bedroom.

_Damn, why does it have to be on the third floor? _He mentally grumbled as he climbed up the flights of stairs.

When he reached his bedroom door, he swiftly opened the wooden door and dropped Naruto on his black silk-covered bed and straddled the younger's hips once again. He began leaving butterfly kisses down Naruto's neck and collarbone while undoing his shirt, throwing it on the wooden floor. His skilled hand began unzipping his uke's pants, but a tan hand rested over his, telling him to stop. Sasuke looked at Naruto with half-lidded, lust clouded eyes.

He saw Naruto gulp nervously and squeeze his eyelids closed. "Not now…" his voice was quite and unsteady. Sasuke, reassuringly, pulled Naruto into his lap and whispered sweet things in his ears.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, Naru-chan, I promise." His warm lips pressed against Naruto's in a searing kiss.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's black orbs with a seriousness no one could question. "I love you, Sasuke."

* * *

Itachi sat at his desk, glaring fiercely at the blank wall in front of him. He was pissed to say the least. A pissed off Uchiha makes for a very unhappy everyone-else-in-the-world. It seemed that no matter what he did, he wouldn't, couldn't, get Sasuke to love him the way he loved the minor. No touch nor any kiss could get Sasuke to give in, even if it would only be a one time thing. One time was all Itachi would need to satisfy that piece of insanity in his cluttered mind.

He leaned back, his feet propped up on the messy desk. Itachi still had many reports to fill out for Konoha's thousands of mission records. Being the lazy young man he is, he put everything off until the last minute. It's not like he could've done them with the naughty thoughts he was imagining on his mind.

_Sasuke… _One of Itachi's pale hands unzipped his pants while the other began stroking his half-erect member. An involuntary moan slipped from his light pink lips that were slightly parted. All thoughts turned to mush, the only coherent words floating around in his head were "Sasuke" and "outoto."

In little time, white streams of sperm were cascading down his closed fist. Sensations from his orgasm were still pumping through his veins. His ears were buzzing from the sheer pleasure of his release. What made it even better was that it was as if Sasuke was the one to jerk him off.

The hairs on Sasuke's arms were sticking up on end as he heard Itachi moan out his name, one louder than the rest. Sasuke knew what that meant: his aniki had just cummed with the thought of him in mind. The thought of Itachi ever doing that again made his stomach churn, the feeling of wanting to throw up washing over his whole body. Yet he was turned on, but only in the least bit. Looking down with wide, black eyes, he saw a slight bulge in his shorts and groaned. He'd just gotten home and already he had a _minor problem _to deal with.

Just as he was turning to leave, the door behind him opened. Itachi stepped out and eyed Sasuke with a shocked expression.

_Was he here the whole time? _Itachi thought. He hoped his little brother hadn't heard him, but from the look on his outoto's face, it was apparent Sasuke heard enough to at least know what Itachi was doing. Before a blush could take its toll on his face, Itachi smirked. "I see you enjoyed what you heard… Or maybe that's a ruler in your pocket."

Sasuek gaped at his brother. He turned and stormed off to his room to get (hopefully) a dreamless sleep so he could forget what Itachi had on his mind.

Itachi watched Sasuke's back as he stomped off angrily. "I love, you, Sasuke," he whispered to no one at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: *Grins* I have a dirty mind… Hehehehehe! Yes, I made you wait even longer for some real SasuNaru! MUAHAHA! The torture! Oh well, you'll live. I just don't want to rush into that just yet… You'll see why later…**

**I recently got a review on a different story about someone complaining that I'm only 13, so I can't be experienced in the sexual department. That user (I will mention no names…) said I must've copied other FanFics in order to write the lemon that I did. I'd just like to say that no one knows what I have done in the sexual apartment. Don't be stereotypical, people. This is the 21****st**** century… in America. Don't assume. You know what they say happens when you assume. "You only make an **_**ass **_**out of **_**u **_**and **_**me.**_**" Don't assume you know everything. Thankies to those of you that don't question my sexual experiences. **

**Reviews greatly appreciated! No flames please!**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Love Gone Wrong

**Authoress' Note: I don't really have much to say for this update… Hope you likey is all I really wanted to say.**

**Reviews greatly appreciated! No flames pwease and thankies :3

* * *

**

**Recap: **_Was he here the whole time? __Itachi thought. He hoped his little brother hadn't heard him, but from the look on his outoto's face, it was apparent Sasuke heard enough to at least know what Itachi was doing. Before a blush could take its toll on his face, Itachi smirked. "I see you enjoyed what you heard… Or maybe that's a ruler in your pocket."_

_Sasuek gaped at his brother. He turned and stormed off to his room to get (hopefully) a dreamless sleep so he could forget what Itachi had on his mind._

_Itachi watched Sasuke's back as he stomped off angrily. "I love, you, Sasuke," he whispered to no one at all.

* * *

_

Puffy dark gray clouds blocked out every inch on brilliant sunshine as two lovers sat, hand in hand, in a patch of green blades. Pale skin clashed with the dark tan of Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja's hand. Black orbs locked with bright blue. "I love you, Naruto. It may sound cheesy, but I've never felt this way about anyone." Sasuke scooted considerably closer to his dobe and held him close. "Promise… Promise you'll never leave me."

Naruto snuggled into his boyfriend's warm chest. "I promise, Sasuke."

A satisfied smile graced the Uchiha's face. He scooped Naruto up and began sprinting toward the blonde's lone apartment. Once Naruto figured out where they were headed, he asked, "Why, Sasuke?"

Sasuke only shushed the curious boy and continued on his journey. _I'm going to prove to you how much I really do love you… I'll make you mine, Uzumaki Naruto. All mine. No one else's… _Being the possessive Uchiha he is, Sasuke thought about the scenarios in which other people would try to take his dobe. But with love marks permanently on the blonde, no one would dare take an Uchiha's possession.

The couple arrived at Naruto's shabby and a tad run down apartment. Sasuke wasted no time in dropping Naruto on his bed and straddling the confused genin's hips. Raven locks tickled tan skin as Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear, "I'll make you mine, right now."

Squirming, Naruto tried to escape Sasuke's hold. Cold hands ripped at his bright orange jumpsuit so that he was left in only his boxers. A hand travelled past the elastic waistband, lightly stroking the half erect member creating a bulge in the fabric. "S-Sasuke! Stop!"

Smirking, the raven retorted, "Your body tells me otherwise…" Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto through his boxers. No matter how much pleasure coursed through his body, the stubborn blonde refused to succumb to the raven's touch. Sensing this, Sasuke swiftly pulled off Naruto's red and black checkered boxers in one fluid motion. Black eyes gazed at the fully erect organ standing proudly in the air. Another smirk graced the young Uchiha's face as he bent closer to his lover's cock. He teasingly blew on the tip, causing a gasp to come out of the smaller genin. As if it were a lollipop, Sasuke licked the head of Naruto's erection.

His left hand fondled Naruto's balls while he continued to lick up the underside of the painfully hard cock before him. Moans poured out of that hot, wet cavern. "S-stop te-teasing, teme!" Sasuke smirked before obliging to his uke's commands.

Naruto was in a land of pure bliss as he felt warmth envelope his whole cock. The raven in between his legs began bobbing his head expertly, more moans spilling from Naruto's mouth.

_Sasuke is too good at this. I shouldn't feel this way… _

"Sasuke stop!" A loud growl erupted from Naruto as he yelled at his boyfriend. "I don't want this!"

Sasuke didn't listen. "It won't hurt… Much." He smirked before pushing his throbbing cock into tight rings of muscle in one forceful thrust.

Cries of pain bounced off the walls around the two who were connected by the hip, quite literally. Naruto felt as if he were being torn in two. The pain was just too much. He couldn't handle it if Sasuke were to move a centimeter from the inside.

_How could people enjoy this? _

One salty tear travelled down the blonde's cheek as he whimpered in agony. Sasuke, however, was in heaven. The feeling of Naruto surrounding his entire cock, that warmth wrapped around his whole member- it was the greatest thing he'd ever experienced. "N-Naruto," he moaned as he pulled his cock almost all the way out, only the tip left inside his lover's entrance.

He could feel more muscles being ripped apart as Sasuke pounded mercilessly into the poor blonde. After only a few thrusts, Naruto felt as if he were ready to burst-not in a good way either.

Blackness took over Naruto's sight, his eyelids fluttering closed, blue orbs no longer visible.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Pink hair swished side to side in the light breeze Haruno Sakura created as she ran toward the one she'd loved for years. Sasuke didn't bother looking up; he only kept his elbows on his knees, his mouth concealed by his intertwined fingers. Sakura took a seat in the hard plastic of the hospital chairs and set a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha flinched at her touch. "I heard Naruto was here… What happened?"

Tears were burning at the rims of his normally emotionless onyx colored orbs. It took nearly all of Sasuke's will just to keep them from spilling over in front of the annoying bubblegum-haired kunoichi next to him. Sakura gave him a concerned and questioning gaze with her bright green eyes. Still he gave no answer.

_I hurt him. I was a selfish bastard. I couldn't control myself. _

Shikamaru and Chouji sauntered into the hospital's waiting room. Shikamaru gave a curious glance in Sasuke and Sakura's direction, not bothering to ask them what was going on. He knew Naruto was in the hospital, and that was the only reason he needed to be here. Chouji considered asking Sakura what was going on, but decided against it. He didn't want to face the pissy Uchiha. Why was he there, anyway? _It's not like he cares for anyone but himself_, Chouji thought.

Sasuke sensed the two enter the room. He felt their glares. Not able to handle anymore of that torture, he stomped out of the hospital completely. Running-he was running from his problems, and he knew it. He wouldn't be able to face Naruto knowing it was his fault the dobe was in the emergency room. Sasuke didn't even know what happened at first. Naruto had passed out while they were… busy.

Naruto didn't want to do it like Sasuke did.

That fact was obviously clear. Why didn't he see that then? The blonde had repeatedly told him to stop, that he didn't want it. Yet, Sasuke just couldn't find it in his heart to stop. It was like an animal had taken over his mind. Even he didn't feel like himself at that moment.

A wooden bench leg happened to be in Sasuke's way at the moment. The not-so-graceful ninja found himself falling face first onto the hot cement of the sidewalk. Groaning, he pushed himself onto the bench and lay there on his stomach, one arm hanging off the edge. He sighed.

_I screwed up, didn't I? Why did I have to go and force him into sex? He wasn't ready… Fuck! I can't believe I fucked up the one thing that was right in my life. Naruto, please forgive me. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you weren't able to. There would be no reason for me to live. Naruto, please… I love you. _

Sasuke did a little prayer in his mind before rolling onto his back so that he could stare at the sun set in the sky. Pinks and oranges overpowered the brilliant blue hues of the open sky. A golden ball was barely visible over the horizon. Pictures of Sasuke holding Naruto in his arms flashed before his eyes at the sight of that bright yellow. It reminded him of his dobe's golden locks.

_Naruto… Please be okay. _

Sighing, Sasuke made his way back to the hospital. If he was lucky, he could see his lover before visiting hours were over. Even if he couldn't, he could probably get Tsunade to let him sneak in.

His heart swelled when the nurse at the front desk told him he could see Naruto in room 212, around the corner, last door on the left. It was a longer trek than he'd imagined, but it was worth it. Anything was worth it if it was for Naruto. Anything.

* * *

The door creaked as a shadowy figure stepped into Naruto's hospital room. Blue locked with black, but only for a moment. Naruto couldn't look into Sasuke's eyes, not then. Not after what he'd done to him. He was in the emergency room because of that bastard. He had a right to be pissed.

A needle was taped into the crook of his blonde's elbow, which was attached to a pouch filled with a clear liquid. Beeping was heard from the machine that read his steady heart beat. Some kind of cast-looking thing was clipped onto his middle finger, leading to yet another advanced piece of technology. Sasuke took it all in and beat himself up for it. His eyes dropped to the floor at the realization of how horrible he was.

Disgust. Disgust was all Sasuke could depict in Naruto's lethal eyes. Sasuke felt disgusting. He couldn't blame the vulnerable boy.

"Do you know what it's called, Sasuke?" Naruto's rough voice startled the Uchiha. "Rape. It's called rape." Sasuke looked up at the blonde to find sapphire orbs staring at him. "You raped me, Sasuke."

* * *

**Authoress' Note: OMG I can't believe I made Sasuke rape poor little Naru-chan… I feel so horrible. Icky. BAD SASUKE! This was a really long chapter, though, I must say. I could have made it longer. In fact I was planning on it. But if I do… I'd have to kill you! XD not really, but you get the point.**

**I'm not sure if you'd consider this a long time between updates… But you see, I don't have my own laptop. I have to borrow my dad's, and he's attached to this thing. Plus, I can't really write at school. I go to a Catholic school, after all. They're very strict about these kinds of things. Anywho, please review! Send me message! **

**Reviews greatly appreciated! Flames… Not to much. **

**Ja ne!

* * *

**

**P.S. The Sasuke in my imagination is glaring at me with his Sharingan right now… I hope y'all are happy! :P  
**


	10. Forgiveness and Contemplation

**Authoress' Note: D: This chapter is going to be so sad… I hate to say it, but I think I see the end of this story in the near future! It's not that I've lost interest—trust me, I haven't. In fact, this story has kept me from writing my birthday one shot to Near (Death Note character) for the past two weeks! This is probably one of the best fanfics I've written since… Ever! I hope y'all enjoy this story! I also want to thank y'all so much for the wonderful reviews and messages (yes, some people ACTUALLY sent me messages!) about this story. Don't hesitate to add me to your favorite author's list, fave story, story alert—whatev, just show some love!**

**Don't forget to review! (Nice things, if you are capable of such a thing XD)

* * *

**

**Recap: **_"Do you know what it's called, Sasuke?" Naruto's rough voice startled the Uchiha. "Rape. It's called rape." Sasuke looked up at the blonde to find sapphire orbs staring at him. "You raped me, Sasuke."

* * *

_

_Skin slapping against skin, sound waves pinging off the walls. Moans of delight and pleasure; pleads for more, more, more. Fingers threaded through raven locks, silky smooth against rough finger tips. One male pounding mercilessly into the other, no thoughts of what might happen in the future. It was just the here and now, nothing more. _

_ Sweet nothings flitted through the air. Love was shone in the highest, more intimate was possible. With moonlight streaming through the windows, everything was lit up beautifully, romantically._

_ New experiences intertwined with happenings of old. The past didn't matter; the here and now was important to the two young men twisted together by the cruel hands of fate. _

_ Clenching, thrusting, squirting; it was a part of the grand event. White waterfalls spilled onto his chest. Warm seed shot out of one and into the other; the feeling was magnificent. Bright light shone behind both of their eyelids as they collapsed onto one another, squished together in a heap of sweat and the juices of love. _

_ The raven had been waiting so long for this moment.

* * *

_

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. His pupils dilated due to the amounts of sunlight pouring through the open window he was facing. Groaning, he rolled onto his other side and came face to face with the one from the previous night. Instead of finding blue eyes gazing lovingly at him, he found charcoal black orbs staring intently at him. He shot straight up, too shocked for words. The happenings of the night before flooded his mind as the pain shot up from his ass to the nape of his neck. It was excruciating.

Pushing the subsiding pain away for the moment, he slowly crawled out of the beds, wrestling with the soiled sheets tangled around his ankles. Regret washed over him as he glared at his older brother. Nothing was said before he walked shamefully out of the room that smelled of passionate love making.

_Why did I have to go and fuck everything up again?_

After his visit with Naruto, Sasuke was more than upset. When Naruto accused, no, pointed out, Sasuke of raping him, the Uchiha lost all composure. He sobbed in his dobe's arms, knowing the blonde wouldn't be his dobe for much longer. No matter how much he said he was sorry, no matter how many times he'd said "I love you, Naruto!" Sasuke truly believed Naruto would never forgive him for full out violating the unsuspecting boy. Hell, Sasuke couldn't even forgive himself.

But Naruto did forgive him. By the time Sasuke was done crying his eyes out, Naruto was beginning to cry. The blonde said that if Sasuke promised to never do anything he didn't want to ever again, he would be forgiven. Sasuke promised with all his heart and soul; he didn't want to lose his most beloved over a mistake he'd made.

Being forgiven didn't make Sasuke feel as happy as he thought it would. It only made him feel worse. After Naruto said it was all in the past, Sasuke realized he didn't deserve someone as great as the wannabe Hokage. A dirty, perverted, gross, disgusting, cruel teenager such as the raven he was certainly should not be able to be within spitting distance of someone as great as he had been.

Sasuke took his anger, his regret, his sorrow, and brought it home. Itachi was waiting for him at the kitchen table with a hot cup of green tea with honey; his favorite comfort drink. His older brother asked what was wrong; Sasuke told all there was to tell. The elder Uchiha took the young raven in his arms, whispering that everything would be fine. Things took off from there, even though Sasuke wished they never have.

His first time was supposed to be special, something he'd be proud to dream about for years to come. He wasn't supposed to have sex with Itachi, especially not for his first encounter with something so physically and mentally intimate. Sasuke admitted to himself that the whole night was a mistake; he never should have allowed Naruto to forgive him; he never should have told Itachi what was bothering him. But he couldn't help it. Between hormones and a myriad of emotions, Sasuke was lost in himself.

* * *

Naruto sat in a wooden swing, lightly swaying back and forth. He was thinking; thinking about whatever it is he and Sasuke had left. To say what Sasuke did to him was painful was the biggest understatement ever. But it wasn't the physical pain that left Naruto frightened. It was the emotional scars that would be left with him forever that scared him the most. How would that affect the relationship he had with Sasuke? What about their future?

Even if he wouldn't admit it to Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, Naruto knew he wanted a future with the cryptic raven. His trust was given to Sasuke; his heart belonged to Sasuke; his whole being was purely Sasuke's. Naruto's mind told him they'd never get over this, that Sasuke raping the blonde was the end. Deep in his heart, though, Naruto heard whispers encouraging further love blossoming with the raven in tow.

He couldn't, wouldn't, wrap his head around losing Sasuke. Maybe that's why he forgave the older boy so easily. He wouldn't let something like a mistake get in the way of the overwhelming love he felt for his boyfriend.

Was Sasuke really his boyfriend anymore?

Sasuke seemed pretty torn up about the whole thing—maybe even more than Naruto was. That scared Naruto.

_What if he doesn't forgive himself? What if he won't let himself get close to me again? I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of pain._

Thinking was tough for Naruto. It wasn't that he was stupid, he just couldn't handle seriousness for that long. He needed something to distract himself from his current situation.

_I'm sure a trip to Ichiraku's Ramen will help me!_

Stomach rumbling, Naruto skipped happily to his favorite ramen stand. As he lifted the flap with Kanji scribbled over it, he caught a glimpse of spiky black locks. Feeling the bile rise in his throat and the tears burn his eyes, he quickly ran in the other direction. Salty streams dripped off of his tan nose as he darted through the trees of Konoha.

In the deep crevices of his momentarily fucked up mind, thoughts of blood pouring over his wrists flashed before his eyes. He shook his head, losing concentration on his footwork, and stumbled to the ground. Falling, soaring through the gap of 50 something meters felt invigorating for Naruto. He felt free. In that moment, he was free of any pain, any sorrow, any anger, any happiness. He just… was. No troublesome emotions to get in the way, just Naruto and the air.

Freedom was lost all too quickly as the world came crashing back into view, quite literally. Now on his ass, Naruto heard the snap of multiple bones. Bruises were felt on his ribs. The breath in his lungs was no longer there. He thought he was going to die. The pain from assorted cuts and, no doubt, sprains, were sure to take its toll on him.

_Tsunade baa-chan will be pissed since I just got out of the hospital… Woops.

* * *

_

**Authoress' Note: D': one tragedy after another… So sad. I'm crying. Once again. I hate writing sad stuff… But then again I love it! This story is like making me so happy right now I can't even describe it! Now if only I could find MY Sasuke. Then everyone would be happy!**

**Reviews please! No flames, please and thankies!**

**Ja ne, until next time!**


	11. This is Goodbye

**Authoress' Note: This is the FINAL CHAPTER! It's really short, but this is how and where I want it to end. The ending does kind of suck, and I'm sorry D:! It's not that I'm bored of this story, because I'm not. I'm actually really proud of this fanfic. It's my first fanfic that has more than one or two chapters. I think it's great. And if you don't think so, well pooy oh youie!**

**Reviews appreciated! No flamies for me!**

**Recap: **_Freedom was lost all too quickly as the world came crashing back into view, quite literally. Now on his ass, Naruto heard the snap of multiple bones. Bruises were felt on his ribs. The breath in his lungs was no longer there. He thought he was going to die. The pain from assorted cuts and, no doubt, sprains, were sure to take its toll on him_.

_Tsunade baa-chan will be pissed since I just got out of the hospital… Woops._

_That dobe…_

Sasuke was headed back to the hospital for the second time in two days. Naruto had gotten himself hurt right after he got out of the emergency room. Tsunade was beyond pissed, as expected.

Sasuke was told that Naruto had fallen out of a tree. Why he was even in a tree? Who knows. Naruto is not the kind of person you can guess about. He's just too unpredictable. But Sasuke couldn't help but be mad at the blonde shinobi for getting injured. He felt as if he was useless to Naruto if he couldn't protect him. What else could he do? There's no way Sasuke could show his blonde how much he loves him. There's just too much love hidden in the crevices of the raven's heart to be shown physically.

He finally reached the double doors of the village's local hospital. To him it seemed like every eye was glued to him as he walked through the multiple corridors of the twisting hallways. Bleached white tile mocked him with every step, pale green wallpaper scolding him for allowing someone so precious to get this hurt twice.

Breathing erratic, Sasuke pushed open the curtain leading to Naruto's room. Once inside, he took in the myriad of tubes and needles sticking into the poor boy. Unlike last time, Naruto was trying to sleep, but failing miserably. Blonde locks splayed across the paper covered pillow, the young teen tossed and turned, groaned and moaned in his vain attempt to seep into the darkness of sleep. He must've realized his actions weren't working out for him because he sat up and faced Sasuke.

"What do you want, teme?" he growled.

"I can't visit my own bo-," Sasuke stopped himself from saying 'boyfriend.' Was Naruto his boyfriend then, after all the pain that was caused because of him? Even though he'd said sorry, Sasuke knew Naruto hadn't completely forgiven him. "Why can't I visit a friend?"

Naruto looked solemnly at the emotionless raven before him. "Friends don't rape friends… You're no friend of mine." Voice showing no hints of sadness, Naruto mentally gave himself a pat on the back for standing up to the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few moments of deep breathing, he caught Naruto's gaze. "I said I'm sorry! What else can I do? Get on my knees and beg? Oh wait, I've already done that! Why can't you just forgive me?" He was screaming by the end of his explosion. _I can't believe he can't just let it go! It's not like I killed his parents or anything!_

_ I can't believe he expects me to forgive him. He took something from me I can never get back. _

"I think you should go." Blue eyes strayed to the ground, refusing to meet the intent stare of Sasuke. Naruto heard the angered teen storm off like a PMSing girl and let out a small giggle.

_If he won't forgive me… Then so be it. _

Sasuke continued to pack his backpack with clothing, food rations, and various weapons of choice. He ran a pale finger over one of the kunai he'd had since he and Naruto first became part of the same team. Thick, red liquid surfaced at the small cut now in his porcelain fingers.

_If he wont' forget… Then so be it. _

Taking a final glance around the room he won't ever see again, Sasuke tucked a picture of he, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakshi into his vest pocket. His face was devoid of emotion as he leaped from his window, landing deftly onto a nearby tree branch.

So started his long journey anywhere that wasn't with Naruto, the one he'd never return from.

**Authoress' Note: Decent ending? Yes? No? Tell me what you think by leaving a review :3**

**Thankies! Ja ne!**


End file.
